The Fancyman and I
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: What ever happened to Coco? This is my tale of what might have. Golden girls/C.S.I Miami but more the girls. Complete
1. Chapter 1 Coco

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these wonderful character, they belong to the writers and staff of NBC & CBS. Whatever I write about in these stories is of my own little mind.**

'The Fancy Man and I'

Chapter 1

The four ladies sat in their living room, doing various things, Dorothy grading papers, Blanche doing her nails in the usual killer lady red, Rose doing a children's cross word puzzle and Sophia looking off into basically nothing when just that moment the doorbell rings, it rings again and Sophia says:

"Finally! a date for Dorothy!"

Dorothy looks at her mother like she's just gone insane (which you have to wonder) and she laughs and says:

"Ma, dates don't just show up at doors"

She gets up to go answer it and Blanche innocently says:

"They do for me"

Sophia starts to say something like a insult when Dorothy says:

"Ma! don't remember the 'home?"

Sophia shuts up and Dorothy answers the doorbell and a tall, redheaded man stands there, he has glasses on, Dorothy says:

"Yes, may we help you?"

Blanche gets up quickly and slithers over and says as she pushes Dorothy out of the way:

"I'll handle this Dorothy..."

Doroth just looks exhausted as Blanche considers another sexual conquest then she says:

"May **I** help you?"

The man smiles then says:

"My name is Lt. Caine, I'm with CSI: Miami"

He shows them his badge and Sophia says:

"What can we do for you copper?"

Dorothy is outraged and she yells:

"Ma!"

Lt. Caine just smiles and says:

"Which one of you is Blanche Devereaux?"

Everybody points to Blanche and she says:

"I am, how may I be of help?"

Sophia just can't help but saying:

"For starters, tell him the name of every pimp in town"

Dororthy face goes red and she walks over and says:

"I'm sorry, my mother has gone crazy"

Blanche says under her breath:

"And I'll put her back in the home"

Lt. Caine just smiles then as quickly his smile dissappears then he says:

"I'm sorry, we are here to ask you, did you know a Charles Blanco?"

The girls look at each other then the Lt. looks through his notebook then says:

"You may know him better as 'Coco'"

Blanche's eyes go wide and she says:

"That's my houseboy!"

Sophia says again:

"The boy is as fruity as a orange but he's no criminal!"

Dorothy wants to die but Lt. Caine just says:

"No, I'm sorry, he's dead"

You could hear everybody's heartbeat then and Blanche silently signals for him to come in, they all sit down and Lt. Caine asks:

"When was the last time any of you saw 'Coco'?"

Sophia speaks up and says:

"Two nights ago, we went to the dog tracks"

Rose speaks up:

"Are you sure he's dead, maybe he's out with the dogs"

The girls look at her then Blanche says:

"He's dead Rose or he wouldn't be here!"

Lt. Caine just looks around then asks:

"How do you know him ma'm?"

Blanche shoves a tear away then sniffles then says:

"As I said, he's my houseboy"

He gets out his notepad and writes some notes then asks again:

"How long?"

Blanche thinks hen says:

"George and I hired him about 5 years before he died so 6 years?"

He writes it down and Blanche proceeds to say:

"But after Gorge died, the money started dwindling so for the last 6 months, it was only when I could afford him, needed him or sometimes he would just show up and work for days!"

The girls comfort Blanche then she asks:

"How did you know where to find me?"

This time he smiles and says:

"In his apartment, he left a letter stating you as his only living relative"

Blanche goes in shock and Rose says:

"Blanche, I didn't know you and Coco were related"

She stutters then says:

"We weren't...there wasn't anybody else?"

He shakes his head then says:

"Not that we could find"

Dorothy then asks:

"Lt. Caine, how did Coco die?"

Everybody goes silent as they wait for the answer.


	2. Chapter 2 Sophia Remembers

Blanche opens the door with tears streaming down her eyes, Dorothy comes in behind her with her face just as paned, Rose and Sophia stand up, look silently at the girls and Blanche tells them quickly:

"It was Coco"

Rose softly mutters a 'Oh my God', Sophia just looks down at the floor and makes a sign of the cross, Dorothy closes the door softly and then says:

"It was awful. dreadful in fact"

Blanche starts to sit down in the living room chairs but then she says:

"I need a drink"

Rose says:

"Come to the kitchen, I got fresh coffee made"

They all shake thier heads, head for the kitchen, Dorothy and Blanche go sit down at the table, Sophia goes to the kitchen island to sit down, Rose goes to get coffee, gets out 3 cups, pours dark coffee, Sophia remembers in her own mind:

'It was just a few days ago, all of us girls were out on the poarch and I told them-'The Fancy man and I are going to the dog races'

Sophia just keeps remembering and Rose takes the cups of coffee to the table and Dorothy asks:

"How's ma been Rose?"

Rose looks back at Sophia then tells Dorothy:

"She's been no trouble...she has been so quiet"

Dorothy shakes her head then takes a sip then says:

"She's remembering...she was the last person with Coco"

Back in Sophia's mind, she thinks to herself:

'We went up to a high seats, I remember telling Coco-'You couldn't get closer seats?' 'I tried Sophia'

She sarcastically says:

'You didn't tell them you had a 80 year old grandmother?'

He smiles and says:

'I got these days before you came to live with us'

She looks at him and says:

'I thought all you guys had a glass mirror or something to look into'

He just shakes his head and says:

'Come on and sit down Sophia'

She smiles so quickly that Coco can't see and then they sit down.

Rose takes a drink of coffee then asks:

"How did he die?"

Blanche cries then Dorothy says:

"He was murdered like Lt. Caine said"

Rose's eyes just grow huge then says:

"B-but how, why?"

Blanche just throws her fist down and says:

"He was murdered you twit! it doesn't matter how!"

Dorothy places her hand on Blanche then says:

"It was indescribable, no wonder Lt. Caine didn't tell us....he was beaten"

Blanche wipes a tear away then says:

"He wasn't just beaten, their mortician,a young black woman told us...he was beaten with a tire chain, a...a golf club and another weapon they couldn't identify"

Rose has to grab her mouth to keep from screaming out loud and Dorothy says:

"We almost didn't recognized him"

Blanch and Dorothy silently agree and back at Sophia, another memory comes:

'The races were on and I just had the binoculars, Coco says:

'Come on Sophia, I can't see"

She looks at him and says:

"You're what 30? and _you_ can't see?" "I'm 35, come on"

He grabs the binocula the strap goes across Sophia's neck and he says:

"Our dog is winning!"

Sophia tries to move the strap then says:

"It won't be much of a win if I die"

He notices the strap, removes it and they hear:

'Number 35 out in front, 29 behind her!"

Sophia looks at him and says:

"You beat on a dog that's how old you are?"

He looks at her then says:

'That's my system and it's working!"

She just shakes her head and they hear:

'35 is the winner! I can't beleive it! it's a strike of lightening! this is his very first race!'

Sophia and Coco jump up and down.

Rose says back at the table:

"Who would kill Coco? he was the most kindest, honest..."

Blanche can't take anymore and says:

"Rose! don't you see? it was a **hate** crime! he wasn't robbed, he had all the $300 doller he just won! he was killed because he was gay!"

Dorothy shakes her head yes then says:

"Yes, you don't just kill a man like that for nothing, this was malicious, it-it is....I don't know what else to say"

Blanche stands up and says:

"I do, I won't rest until this 'murderer' is caught and done with properly, I only wish we were back in the old south, so there could be a hanging!'

Dorothy looks at Rose then takes a sip of her drink then says:

"What can you do Blanche? you were his employer, whoever murdered him will know you are just coming for revenge"

She just looks around then says:

"I don't know, I just know something needs to be done"

Blanche storms out of there and Dorothy looks at Rose again and takes a sip of her coffee. Rose just looks with a idea forming in her mind.

Sophia remembers that after Coco got his money from the window, Sophia smiles and takes him in her arms and says:

"Congratulations!' 'C'on Sophia, you take a $100'

She just shakes her head and says:

'No, you take it you deserve it, I just came along for the thrills'

He just looks at Sophia and asks:

'Are you sure?'

She shakes her head then says:

'Yeah, at my age there is not many, you gave me one...go on enjoy your winnings"

They hug again and Sophia watches him walk off and then she goes off. The words ring in her mind again-'The Fancy man and I are going to the dog races'

Back at the island, a tear falls down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 Conversations

It was late at night, Rose was in the kitchen making something with the red saucepan,

then Dorothy came in, she has on her blue and white gown and she sits down at the table, looks at Rose then says:

"You couldn't sleep too?"

Rose looks at her and says:

"No and I'm glad you are up, I have something I want to talk to you about"

She turns off the stove, goes and sits down and Dorothy asks:

"What?"

Rose takes a deep breath then just says it:

"Blanche was right, something needs to be done about Coco"

Dorothy shakes her head in agreement and says:

"But what?"

Rose takes another deep breath then says:

"We...could...do...something"

Dorothy just looks at her then she explains:

"We could go undercover Dorothy and catch these monster's before they do it to another family"

Dorothy's eyes just go wide and she asks:

"Rose! why do you think we can do that?" "Because we can Dorothy, we have to"

Dorothy looks around the room and says:

"Why not let the police handle it?"

Rose takes a breath and says:

"Why not us? we were the ones close to Coco, not the police, Coco more or less said it in dying, we are his family and we should be the ones to find the murderers, not just somebody"

Dorothy thinks then asks:

"Should we tell Blanche about this idea?"

Rose shakes her head then says:

"No, you were right earlier when you said someone would know right away what Blanche is up to, she hired him and besides you know how Blanche is with her temper"

Dorothy shakes her head yes then asks:

"Rose, I've only known you a few weeks but honey, do you think you can pull it off?"

Rose shakes her head yes then says:

"I think I can, no, I know I can Dorothy"

Dorothy puts her hand on Rose's hand and pats it then asks:

"How do we start this? I mean, where do we go from here?"

Rose tells her:

"I have Lt. Caine's card, we can go to him after Coco's funeral"

Dorothy shakes her head then Blanche comes in the room in one of her flowing nightgowns and says:

"Ya'll couldn't sleep either?"

Rose and Dorothy look at each other and then Rose says:

"No, and I made something special for us all"

Blanche goes to sit down and asks:

"What?"

Rose goes to the stovetop and says:

"I know it's not much, but it's in honor of him...I made some hot coco!"

They all smile as Rose heats it up.

A few days later, Rose and Dorothy are in the waiting room of the C.S.I. station, Dorothy sits on the bench, Rose stands with the sun falling on them then comes Lt. Caine, he walks up to the ladies, smiles and says:

"Good afternoon ladies, what can I do for you?"

Dorothy looks at Rose then back at Lt. Caine then says:

"We just came from Coco's funeral and well, is there anything new?"

He looks down at the ground sadly then says:

"No"

The girls look at each other then Dorothy says:

"We think we can help"

He looks at the ladies with puzzlement then asks:

"You have information?"

Rose says:

"Well, no but…"

Dorothy looks around then says:

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Lt. Caine looks around then points to a empty interrogation room then says:

"In here"

Dorothy gets up and they all go in the room, the ladies sit down, take a deep breath then Lt. Caine asks:

"How do you ladies think you can help?"

Dorothy looks at Rose then Rose says to Lt. Caine:

"We think we can get information you can't Lt."

His eyebrows shot up and he asks:

"You want to go undercover?"

The girls look at each other and they both say:

"Yes"

Lt. Caine scratches his head and says:

"Ladies, this is very serious, this is not a game"

Rose shakes her head then says:

"We know Lt. but I know we can get to things you can't"

He sighs then another man comes in and Lt. Caine says:

"This is Tim Speedle ladies"

They shake their heads at each other and Lt. Caine tells Speed:

"Mrs. Nylund and Mrs. Zbornack want to go undercover on the Charles Blanco case"

Tim looks at them and says:

"Are you serious?"

Dorothy speaks up and says:

"Look gentlemen, I know you see us as old ladies who should be sitting home knitting but I think we have a lot to offer this case"

The men look at each other then Tim asks:

"Like what?"

Dorothy speaks up and says again:

"A connection, we knew Coco, we won't give up…."

The men look at each other again and Dorothy speaks up again and says:

"Look, if you have a better way, tell us and we'll be on our way"

Lt. Caine sighs then says:

"To be honest no"

Tim scratches his head then says:

"They are exactly what we need H"

Rose speaks up and says:

"See?"

Dorothy senses them giving in and asks:

"Do you have anything to go on? Anything?"

Lt. Caine sighs then points to Tim to go get something and while he does, he says:

"Yes, we do but it's not concrete"

Tim comes back in with a folder, opens it, puts it down in front of the girls and says:

"This man"

Rose breaks in by saying:

"It's Ricardo Martalblan!"

Dorothy wants to pinch her head off for saying that but Lt. Caine just smiles and says:

"No but it is Ricardo…Ricardo Elvaz"

Dorothy says:

"Ricardo Elvaz?"

Lt. Caine looks at Tim then back at the girls and says:

"Ricardo Elvaz, we have been after him for a few years but he manages to get away"

Dorothy looks at Rose then at the two men and Tim says:

"Ricardo Elvaz…he's the self appointed protecter of the American system, he's like the reversed Skinheads or KKK, he wipes out whatever he deems 'inappropriate'"

Lt. Caine sits back and says:

"And gays are at the top of his list"

Tim then tells them:

"The thing is, he is in the protection business, he's protected everything from actors in Hollywood, Rock stars, business men and women, he's the one everyone turns to when they hear a bump in the night"

Lt. Caine looks at him and says:

"And he's equally good at covering his tracks"

Dorothy speaks up and asks:

"What do you think we can do?"

This time Lt. Caine gives a faint smile then says:

"We have tried with our younger undercover ladies but he's not interested"

Tim speaks up and says:

"He's not gay if that's what you're thinking, he just one of those men who don't like young ones, he prefers his own age"

Dorothy says:

"That's rare"

Tim rubs his cheek then says:

"I think it's to keep up with his image"

Rose and Dorothy look at each other then Dorothy says:

"So you want us to…?"

He smiles a semi pained smile then says:

"Become friends with mister Elvaz"

The girls look at each other then Lt. Caine says with Tim looking on:

"You think you can do it ladies?"

The girls just look at each other with Tim Speedle and Lt. Caine looking at each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Pleased to meet you?

It was a few days later, Rose enters a elegant restaurant in a stunning dark blue dress, white earrings and red shoes and purse. She sees Dorothy sitting at a table, she has on a beautiful dress that looks like its for the spring with a flowered vest on. Rose goes straight to her and says:

"Hi" "Hello Rose"

Rose looks around the room then asks Dorothy:

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Dorothy takes a quick glance at the restaurant then sees the name of the restaurant on the back wall-'Golden Era' then she turns back to Rose and says:

"Yes, this is the place Lt. Caine told us, Ricardo Elvaz comes here for lunch every day"

Rose sighs then says:

"I just want to be sure"

Dorothy clasps her hands together then says:

"We are"

She then notices Rose's dress and everything about her then says:

"Rose, you look exceptionally good today"

Rose looks down at her dress then says:

"Thank you, I was thinking that since he was so...patriotic, I would go with red, white and blue"

Dorothy shakes her head yes then says:

"If that wasn't so true, it would be funny"

Just then the waiter comes and he says:

"Coffee"

Rose jumps a few inches out of her seat then Dorothy puts her hand on Rose's shoulder and Dorothy says:

"Rose! Calm down! I just ordered coffee for us"

The waiter looks strangely at Rose and she says embarrassed:

"I'm sorry"

The waiter puts down the coffee and Dorothy says:

"Rose, honey, can you do this? I mean, after that?"

Rose wipes her brow with her napkin, takes a sip of coffee then says:

"I have to Dorothy"

She looks up and she sees coming in the south side entrance, Ricardo Elvaz so she gives a small touch with her pinky on Dorothy's hand who looks that way also, Rose gets up from the table and she acts like she doesn't even see Ricardo and when he gets halfway to her table, she bumps into him. Rose speaks first:

"Oh, I'm sorry"

He smiles, steps to the side as if to let her pass and says:

"No problem, seniorita, I should have been paying closer attention"

Rose smiles and goes on to the bathroom, the man turns to look at Rose as she leaves then he goes on to his table, Rose stops when she's behind the wall, peeks out at Dorothy who gives her a quick wink and Rose smiles at herself.

After a few minutes, Rose goes back to the table with Dorothy, sits down and quietly asks:

"How did I do?"

Dorothy tells her:

"Fantastic, he hasn't stopped looking at you, I must say congratulations Rose, you got his attention"

Rose gives a satisfied smile and says:

"I have never met a man like that" "How did you meet Charlie?"

A mist forms over Rose's eyes and she says:

"I don't even know, we just grew up together in St. Olaf, I just always knew him"

Just then the waiter comes over with their menus, hands it to them but first tells Rose:

"Excuse me but the Gentleman over there says he would like to meet you"

Rose looks up, then quickly at Ricardo who smiles, then she looks back at the waiter and says:

"Me?"

The waiter smiles at her natively and says:

"You"

Rose smiles at Dorothy, then puts down her napkin and goes to the table, Dorothy takes a menu and smiles at the ongoing situation.

After a while, Dorothy is sitting just outside the restaurant with glasses on in some chairs then Rose comes out with Ricardo behind her, he taps his hat to her and leaves. Rose goes over to Dorothy and Dorothy asks her:

"Well, how did it go?" "Wonderful, he introduced himself to me, I told him who I was, we just talked and he wants to see me again!"

Rose just smiles and Dorothy says:

"Great Rose!" "And I told him who you was since you were sitting with me, he wanted to know who you were so I told him you were my best friend and he wants to meet you!" "Good! Now we'll both be on the inside!"

Rose watches his limousine leave and she says:

"He seemed very interested when I told him you were a high school English substitute teacher"

Dorothy shakes her head and says:

"Hmmm"

They walk onto their car and Rose asks Dorothy:

"Dorothy, what about Sophia?"

Dorothy looks at her and asks:

"What?"

Rose asks again:

"What about Sophia? What are you going to do about her in all of this?"

Dorothy gets out her car keys then says:

"Do you remember when you left the room with Detective Speedle and I stayed behind to talk to Lt. Caine ?"

Rose shakes her head and says:

"Yes"

Dorothy explains:

"I just told him that I have a 80 year old mother who I feel needs watching in all of this and he agreed, they are going to have a police officer discreetly watching her"

Rose thinks then asks:

"Why not just send her to Phil's or Gloria's?"

They get in the car and Dorothy says as they back out:

"She may be 80 but she's not dumb, she just got here, she'll realize something, she just got here and I'm shipping her off to Phil or Gloria's? no, I'm not that lucky"

Rose just sits back and enjoys the ride home.

minutes later, Dorothy opens the door to their house that they share with Blanche, boxes are all over the place, some open, some not and Blanche stands in the middle of them, she turns to see the girls and she smiles and says:

"Hello girls"

Dorothy and Rose walk on him and say:

"Hello Blanche, where's ma?"

Blanche turns to the kitchen and says:

"She's in the kitchen, she's making some lemonade, she's helping me go through all this and we got thirsty"

Dorothy and Rose look around and Dorothy asks:

"What is all this?"

Blanche looks around then says:

"This is Coco's belonging's, as the only person listed as his relative, I got his things" "Oh, okay"

She holds up a brightly colored see through box of balloons then says:

"Look girls, look what I found"

They look up and Dorothy asks:

"Why does Coco have a box full of balloons?"

Blanche tells her:

"They are mine, this was supposed to be my birthday present"

Rose takes the box from her and Blanche continues to explain:

"It's a gag, you know, a joke present, oh, he gave me joke presents all the time, last year he gave me a pin-up of the Miami Dolphins in the nude"

She gets to thinking then says:

"Okay, maybe that wasn't a gag gift, I still have that in my closet"

Rose and Dorothy look at each other and Blanche tells them:

"About 6 months after we hired Coco, I found this box of condoms in Becky's desk, I asked her where she got them and they were supposed to be decorations for a friend's birthday party, Becky almost died when I explained what they were and George and Coco just about rolled on the floor with laughter when I told them! So every year Coco would somehow tease me with a reminder of it and this year it was to be my birthday present! I swear, I don't know how on earth I raised such a naïve daughter!"

Rose then says:

"Look girls!"

The girls look and Rose has dawn a face of Mickey Mouse on a yellow balloon with ears and Blanche says:

"You know Rose, I think you and Becky would have a lot in common"

Dorothy and Rose sit down on the couch when Sophia comes in with the lemonade then Blanche tells them:

"You know in all this I can't find one scratch of another living relative"

Rose says:

"Maybe he didn't have any family"

Dorothy speaks up and says:

"That's true, maybe they all died off"

Blanche considers it then says:

"No, he had somebody, you just can't raise somebody as nice and kind as Coco out of the blue, no, I am going to look high and low"

Blanche opens up another box then looks at a piece of paper then says:

"I think I'll start with this"

Dorothy and Rose look at Blanche holding the paper then Dorothy asks:

"What's that?"

Blanche tells them:

"I don't know but it has the initials J. B."

Dorothy says:

"It isn't much"

Blanche says:

"I know but it's all I got, I'm going to start with this"

She gets and goes to her room and Sophia hands out the lemonade.


	5. Chapter 5 Dorothy's Interview

**A/N---I realize that the timeline between Golden Girls and C.S.I is huge, Golden Girls in the 80's and C.S.I. in the 2000's but....writer's imagination! This chapter is mostly a filler, to hold off not ending the story too soon.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own these character's (wish,wish,wish) they belong to NBC & CBS who deliver marvelous shows (okay, CBS does more)**

It was early in the morning, the girls were all around busing themselves making breakfast. Each one was doing something, Rose was making bacon & eggs, Dorothy getting coffee, Sophia pouring orange juice and Blanche setting the table. Blanche does not cook....just then the phone rings, Dorothy is closest so she answers:

"Hello?....yes, this is Dorothy Zbornack...."

Everybody stops and listens to Dorothy's end of the conversation:

"Yes, I can come in, what's the address?...."

She turns to get a pen to write down the address and she says:

"Three ten west hundred third street....when do you need me there?...In a hour? fine, I can be there"

Dorothy hangs up and she notices everybody looking at her and says:

"It was about a job interview, I need to be there in a hour"

Rose smiles then says:

"Oh, good Dorothy, the eggs are almost ready"

Sophia says:

"I almost got this juice poured"

Everybody sees that she just has one little glass poured and Dorothy says:

"Ma, you just have one glass poured"

Sophia looks up and she says:

"Forgive me, the 80 year old is taking her time pouring into these little bitty glasses that Blanche has....I didn't realize you were in such a hurry you wanted me to spill the juice all over the floor"

Dorothy just puts her hand on her forehead then says:

"Never mind ma, just get them poured"

Dorothy signals for Rose to come over and they go into the living room then Dorothy tells Rose:

"That was Ricardo Elvaz's secretary"

Rose wipes her hand on the apron she's wearing then asks:

"Why are they calling you?"

Dorothy sits down on the couch then says:

"I guess because, well, you said Ricardo was intrested when you told him I was a English teacher, maybe they need a English teacher for something, I don't know but this gets up closer"

Rose gets excited and says:

"I'll go tell Lt. Caine today"

Dorothy tells her:

"Just be discreet, they probably don't have anybody watching you yet but just on the safe side"

Rose shakes her head then says:

"Okay, come eat breakfast...you need a good breakfast before you start this"

Dorothy tells her:

"Rose, I have to go get ready"

Rose stands up, puts her hands on her hips then says:

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

Dorothy rolls her eyes then sighs then says:

"Okay, okay, let's go eat bacon & eggs"

Rose leads the way to the kitchen and says:

"And I can make them look like a smile face, you'll like that"

Dorothy just rolls her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 The Rest of the Day

**A/N--I got inspired watching the first C.S.I last night, hope you like this.**

Lt. Caine was walking down the hallway, he had just got a text message to come to the lab where Calliegh was, he stopped in the doorway and looked at the young blond haired lady standing at her table, he knocks on the door, she looks up and sees him and smiles then says:

"Come in"

He smiles and comes a few steps in then says:

"Calliegh"

She looks at him then says:

"Horatio, I went over the rope we found with Charles Blanco, as you know it was covered in sand"

He smiles and says:

"Well, with this being Miami, I'm not surprized"

Without flinching she says as a matter of fact:

"And there was fecal matter in it"

Again, he says:

"Well, it was a dog track"

This time she smiles and says:

"You don't understand, not only was it dog fecal matter, there was cat, and I don't know how but human matter and urine...Horatio, it was almost like..."

Before she can even finish her sentence, he says:

"Like the person who did this, just picked it up from a beach"

She then says:

"Yes and I'm thinking that whoever did this, Charles Blanco left the dog track, was walking thorgh the beach and was..."

This time Horatio finishes her sentence:

"Was drug back to the dog track"

She smiles and says:

"Exactly"

Just then Tim Speedle sticks his head in and says:

"Hi"

Horatio turns around to him and says:

"Speed, just in time, I need you to go back to the dog track and retrace everything, we just got eveidence that Mister Blanco's murder may have staged"

Tim looks between the woman and man who is his boss and asks:

"Staged?"

Calliegh then says:

"Yes, the rope we found has more than dog matter on it, it's like he just picked it up on the spur of the moment and drug him back to the track to make it look like he was murdered there"

They all look at each other then she says:

"You know, there was actually very little blood on it, almost like he just used it to drag him with"

Horatio says:

"Yes, the marks on his neck was so light, Alexx wouldn't have found them if we hadn't found the rope"

Just then Horatio's beeper goes off, he reads it then says:

"I have to go, Speed, you go check that out please"

He smiles then says:

"Will do, I was supposed to go relive Eric from watching the Pertillo woman, he's not going to like it"

Calliegh smiles and says:

"He'll survive"

They all smile at each other then leave to go do their seperate duties.

****************

Horatio walks into a busy bus station and sees Dorothy sitting at a table drinking coffee then he goes over to her, takes off his glasses, smiles then says:

"Mrs. Zbornack?"

She looks at him and says:

"Hello Lt. Caine, I thought it best to meet here"

He sits down at the table and says:

"That's wise"

A waiter comes and he says:

"Coffee, black"

The waiter quickly leaves and Dorothy says:

"Look, I won't stay here long, I just wanted to let you know that Ricardo Elvaz's secretary called, they are wanting a English teacher for some reason and they called me for a interview"

The waiter comes and gives the Lt., the coffee then leaves and Horatio tells her:

"That's because Ricardo Elvaz is opening up a school to help immigrants get their citizenship"

She looks surprized then asks:

"Really? I thought the goverment did that"

Lt. Caine takes a sip of his coffee then says:

"He has his paperwork all in order, he just has to get a teacher"

She shakes her head then he says:

"This is good, you and mrs. Nylund are getting closer and we just found out a critical part of mister Blanco's murder"

She asks him:

"What?"

He smiles and says:

"I can't go into spefic details but....Coco was not murdered at the track as we thought"

She thinks then says:

"Somebody murdred him elsewhere and bought him back to the track?"

He sighs and says:

"You are one smart woman Mrs. Zbornack"

She sighs, grabs her purse then says:

"I have to go, I'll keep you in touch"

She leaves and he thinks.

************

Finallly, at the end of the day, Dorothy opens the door and she sees Rose sitting in a chair, Blanche sitting down in another chair doing her nails, Sophia sitting on the couch watching t.v. then when they hear Dorothy, they look up then Blanche asks:

"How did it go?"

Dorothy closes the door behind her then says:

"It went pretty good, they want me to start next week"

Blanche picks up her nail repair kit then says:

"Good, good"

She goes on to her room then Sophia says:

"I'm going into the kitchen, I got some food in the oven. I'm glad for you Dorothy...at least you finally got a job"

Sophia goes on into the kitchen and Dorothy looks after her then Rose says:

"What is it Dorothy?"

She turns to Rose and says:

"Would you beleive it's a school or something he is opening, he's teaching English, American History and everything that people with green cards need to know so they can get their citizenship cards, he's got the proper paperwork and everything, they will still have to go to the goverment for their oaths and their cards but he is doing everything he can to help them, he's even hired an American History teacher"

Rose sits back and her eyes bug out and she says:

"Wow"

Dorothy looks around for Blanche then says:

"I went to tell Lt. Caine, he's very pleased with the both of us getting in but I also found out something about Coco's murder"

Rose asks her:

"What?"

Dorothy rubs her chin:

"Well, he couldn't tell me how or all of it but Coco wasn't murdered at the track, he left then somebody bought him back to make it look like he was murdered there"

Rose sits back, absorbs the new information then Dorothy says:

"I hope we can do this"

Just then Blanche comes back into the room then Dorothy asks:

"Anything new on Coco today Blanche?"

Blanche adjusts her clothing then says:

"Well, I hired a private detective so we'll see"

Dorothy picks up her purse then says:

"Good, is supper ready, I'm starved!"

Blanche tells them:

"Sophia was making something, she won't tell me what"

Just then the kitchen door swings open and Sophia shouts:

"Lasagna everybody! Come and get it!"

Everybody smiles and walks into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7 Investigations

***The next day, Horatio Caine was in his office, going over some paperwork when Tim Speedle drops by, he has in his hands a folder, he drops it on Lt. Caine's desk and Horatio asks:

"What's this?"

Tim looks back at him then says:

"That's my report from yesterday, sorry for not getting it back sooner but uh, things are not like they are on t.v."

Horatio smiles then says:

"Tell me what it says Tim"

Tim rubs his hand on his chin then says:

"Well, it basically says this, that Charles Blanco was not killed at the dog tracks, the hallway where we found him was clean, I checked, no prints, no sign of foul play but I did find scuff marks that somebody tried to clean up leading from where the body was to the edge of the sidewalk"

Horatio looks quickly through the thin folder then says:

"Thank you Speed"

Speed smiles then says:

"You're welcome, any idea where he was killed?"

Horatio think then says:

"Well, the rope that was used to drag him comes from a beach, where's the nearby beach to there? I'm not familer with that part of Miami"

Speed smiles then says:

"Not 50 paces from there, people have nicknamed it 'Black beach' because so many people do clambakes, b-b-q's, bonfires that the ashes have mixed in with the sand"

Horatio smiles, Tim leaves, Horatio looks at the file then picks up his glasses then quickly leaves.

****************************************************************************************************************

A half hour later, Horatio is on the so-called 'Black Beach', he walks up and down, passes women sunning themselves, on lady on her back and the other on her stomach with her top untied, kids playing, waves roaring, just another day in sunny Miami. Just then Horatio stops, looks around sighing but then he sees it: a shiny black and gold button that glistens in the sun not ten feet from him, it lays on the edge of the beach almost covered up but not enough.

He goes over and picks it up but before he does, he puts on his gloves...he looks at it then presses it in his palm and walks back to headquarters.

***************************************************************************************************************

When Horatio walks in, he goes straight to where Calliegh is...standing behind a table looking into a miroscrope, he clears his throat then she looks up and smiles then asks:

"Can I help you?"

This time he smiles then says:

"Yes, you can look this up in your database" "What?"

He shows her the button then she says:

"I don't have to Horatio, I can tell you exactly where that came from?"

He raises his eyebrows and asks:

"You can?"

She shakes her head then says:

"Yes, Mister Marti's on Market Street...it's a original design store he has, one for men and one for the women"

He looks at the button then says:

"You've been there?"

Her eyes go narrow then she says:

"Once a few weeks ago, Horatio, you would need to save up six months to go shopping there, whoever got that button off of whatever has money to burn"

He smiles, starts to leave then she says:

"I can see if I can get prints or whatever off of it"

He looks down at it then says:

"Thanks Calliegh...can you also get me a picture of it?"

She smiles and says:

"Of coarse"

She turns and with a few clicks of her fingers, gets a picture to come up of that button, presses 'print' then when it prints out, hands the picture to Horatio then says:

"Here you are"

He takes it and says:

"Thanks"

He then leaves with a new destination in mind.

****************************************************************************************************************

Another hour later, he steps into this fabulous boutique with white plush carpet, gold lining on the crowning of the walls, beautiful clothes hanging just about everywhere and this man comes out with his teeth flashing and with open arms he says:

"How may I help you?"

Horatio flashes his gold badge then quick as a Miami flash, he tones down his voice to street tone then says:

"Mister Marti's in the back, I'll go get him"

Horatio smiles and puts his badge back then looks at all the clothes then another man comes out, this man is 60 ish, salt and pepper hair, black eyes and says:

"Yes? how may I help you?"

Horatio turns to him, extends his hand then says:

"Mister Marti? do you know this button?"

Horatio gives him the picture and the man says without even a moments pause:

"Yes, I know it very well, it comes off a shirt I sold a few weeks ago"

He gives Horatio the picture then Horatio asks him:

"Could you identify the man who bought it?"

This time Mister Marti smiles and says:

"It was not a man, it was a woman and I mean _woman_! momma mia!"

Horatio smiles then says:

"What did she pay with? Cash, credit?"

The man shakes his head then says:

"Cash"

Horatio thinks then says:

"Thank you"

Horatio starts to leave then the man says:

"I was surprised she bought that shirt, it was one of my worst creations"

Horatio smiles then says:

"You never know about some people's tastes"

The man shrugs his shoulders then goes back to the back and this time Horatio leaves.

***************************************************************************************************************

Horatio is back at CSI's headquarters when Calliegh sticks her head out and says:

"Horatio"

He turns and goes into her office and she tells him:

"I got back the prints and blood off of the button"

He looks at her and asks:

"Already?" "Well, it's quick when you don't have much to go on, the only prints and blood on it was Charles Blanco's"

He looks around and says:

"That's not surprising"

She says:

"Sorry"

He says:

"We are better off than where we were"

He goes back into the hallway.

**A/N I had a 'assistant' on this chapter, Rhonda Petrie and I want to give credit where its due, I like to try to be authentic in my stories and she helped me, this chapter is dedicated to her.**


	8. Chapter 8 Two weeks later

Two weeks later, Rose opens the door smiling, she has on a red and white striped sweater/shirt over a light blue shirt and white golf pants, Dorothy sits on the couch grading papers and looks up at her and smiles and she says:

"Hi Rose, just come from golfing?"

She looks back behind her then says:

"No, I just came in from the road but I did go golfing"

Dorothy just looks straight ahead, shakes her head then asks:

"With Ricardo?"

Rose closes the door and sits down on the sofa with Dorothy then says:

"Yes and can I tell you something Dorothy?"

Dorothy sits the pile of papers on the coffee table then says:

"Go ahead"

Rose hesitates a minute then says:

"If we weren't undercover on Ricardo, suspecting him of Coco's murder, I would really be enjoying myself Dorothy, these past weeks have been great!"

Dorothy considers her words then says:

"I know what you mean..."

She leans over and points to the papers then says:

"These papers? I'm having the time of my life, and there has been some heartbreakingly funny times Rose...one gentleman was sure that the declaration of Independence was made when Thomas Jefferson got up and just 'declared our Independence"

Dorothy shakes her head then Rose innocently asks:

"Didn't he?"

Dorothy can't believe her ears then says:

"Rose, why don't you come to my class?"

Dorothy reaches for her papers then Rose says:

"There was this one time"

Dorothy puts the papers on her lap then asks:

"What?"

Rose thinks then says:

"Well, you know that man, the South Africa man....I can't remember his name"

Dorothy then says:

"I know who you are talking about"

Rose then continues:

"Well, one day Ricardo was showing me how to play golf, I didn't tell him that Charlie loved to play golf, that was his favorite game, he taught me how years ago..." "Rose!"

Rose flinches and says:

"Sorry Dorothy, well, we were just about to start a game when the young South Africa man comes over and signals for Ricardo to come over, they were talking and in a bit I go over there and they stop talking, just like that"

Dorothy shakes her head then says:

"I know, I am enjoying this so well that I almost got to thinking, maybe we are wrong here but then..."

Dorothy stops and considers her next words then Rose asks:

"What Dorothy?"

Dorothy looks around then says:

"Well, one day the gardeners were working just outside my room, you know mowing and making noise so I went to the library in the house to work, you know in quiet..."

She scratches her chin as in thought then she continues:

"I got up, made a few steps to the right then I heard it, several loose floorboards, I tried it again and it did it so I looked around, put my papers on the desk and bent down and pulled up two floorboards, I put my hand in and eventually felt a notebook, I naturally looked through the notebook and you know what I found?"

Rose's eyes just go round as a child waiting for Christmas and she asks:

"What?"

Dorothy looks around again for any sign of anybody then says:

"Names, names that go back two or three years, the last one was a entry of, oh, Rose, what was that politician's name that ran about 6 months ago for city councilman but mysteriously died?"

Rose thinks then says:

"Um,…Sandy?"

Dorothy shakes her head then says:

"No, I remember, it wasn't Sandy, that was his nickname because of his sandy colored hair, it was Doug, Doug McKann, he was to be the first openly gay politician"

Rose's mouth goes in a 'O' shape then he asks Dorothy:

"Any mention of Coco?"

Dorothy shakes her head then says:

"None, it doesn't make sense unless it was spur of the moment, Coco was the type you knew was gay"

Rose shakes her head then says:

"You know what doesn't make sense Dorothy?"

Dorothy looks at her then says:

"What?"

Rose considers her question then says:

"Why would anyone kill a man for being gay?"

Dorothy ponders that then quietly says:

"I don't know"

Rose looks around then says:

"How's Blanche doing with Coco's investigation?"

Dorothy smiles then says:

"She's frustrated, every investigator she's hired has been a wipe-out, drunk, lazy or whatever, she's too busy and too mad to notice what we are doing"

Rose smiles then Blanche comes down the hall and sits in the closet chair then she says:

"Hi Rose" "Blanche, how are things going with Coco's…findings?"

Blanche makes a face then says:

"Terrible, the first investigator I hired was a drunk, went though his pay in a week on Gin…the next was just lazy, I found that out quick but this last one, he did notice something I didn't on the piece of paper I found, look…"

She shows them and you can see a faint, very faint mark of a state symbol and Rose says in excitement:

"That's Michigan's state seal!"

Dorothy looks at her then asks very loudly:

"You know that but you don't know about the Declaration of Independence?"

Rose winces then says:

"History was never my strong subject but I know my states"

Dorothy looks at Rose and shakes her head then asks Blanche:

"So what are you going to do now?" "Well, this guy was going to do something but well, something happened first"

Dorothy asks:

"What?"

Blanche fixes her hair then says:

"He was arrested for embezzling"

Rose and Dorothy look at each other then Blanche just says in her spirited, southern voice:

"Well, I'll just have to try again, as they say, try, try again"

Dorothy smiles and she says:

"Yes, they do say that"

Blanche gets up and says:

"In fact, I'll go look up anothers number"

She turns and goes into the kitchen, Rose gets up and goes to her room and Dorothy just continues to grade papers.

Ten minutes later, Dorothy finishes grading the papers, puts them down on the coffee table and in comes her mother Sophia, she says:

"Dorothy, we need to talk"

Dorothy looks at her exhausted but manages to say:

"What ma?"

Sophia sits down and she says:

"Dorothy, I think we need to go to the police"

Dorothy looks at her mother and Sophia continues to tell her:

"I don't know if its anything to do with Coco's murder but somebody's been tailing me"

Dorothy repeats Sophias last words:

"Tailing you ma?" "Watching me, following me, whatever Dorothy, this guy is doing it….I don't know, he may find me sexually attractive"

Dorothy looks at her like she's lost her mind then says:

"Ma…"

Sophia stops her then says:

"Lt. Caine left his card, let's call him" "Ma…" "Come on Dorothy, this guy may be dangerous"

Dorothy considers her next words then says:

"Ma, the man out in the car is named Eric Delko, he's with the crime lab, he's working with Lt. Caine, he has you under watch"

Sophia sits down in the chair next to the couch and asks:

Why Dorothy?"

Dorothy sighs then says:

"Because Rose and I have been undercover and I got the police to watch after you so you would be protected"

Outrage and surprise is on her face then she screams:

"What!?"

Dorothy signals for her to come sit on the couch by her and she says in a low voice:

"A few days after Coco's murder and funeral, Rose and I went undercover with Lt. Caine's help to catch the murderer"

She thinks on that then asks:

"Rose?"

Dorothy shakes her head then Sophia asks again:

"Rose? 'Simpleton' Rose? Who can't understand why Gilligan and the crew left the island to come home? Well, I can't either but we'll talk about that later….Rose?"

Dorothy firmly shakes her head then says:

"It was her idea, we went to Lt. Caine, we went undercover and she's doing a terrific job"

Sophia looks around then asks:

"So this English teaching job is a fake?"

Dorothy looks at the papers on the coffee table then says:

"No, it's real, I work for Ricardo Elvaz, he's the one Lt. Caine suspects of killing Coco, he's a man with almost overboard American pride and he has this school for immigrants to get their citizenship and he hired me"

Sophia asks:

"And what's Rose doing?"

Dorothy answers by saying:

"She and Ricardo are dating I guess you could say, I think he likes Rose's wholesome all American ways"

Sophia shakes her head then says:

"Does Blanche know?"

Dorothy shakes her head no then says:

"We want to keep it that way, Blanche has a incredible hot temper"

Sophia agrees then says:

"You're right Dorothy, Blanche has a short fuse, she's not calm like us Italians"

Dorothy looks at her mother then says:

"Ma, you threaten to shoot the Lasagna Al Forno if it doesn't turn out right"

Sophia ignores her daughter then says:

"I'm in Dorothy"

Dorothy tells her:

"Ma, I don't want to have to worry about you"

Sophia sets her jaw then says:

"I'm in Dorothy"

Dorothy sits back then says:

"What are you going to do Ma? You're 80 years old!" "Exactly, I'm 80, tell them, I have this, Alheizmer's and you can't get a sitter"

Dorothy looks around then says:

"Ma!"

Sophia then tells her:

"I'm in Dorothy, I'm going to do this somehow weather you help me or not"

Dorothy sighs then says:

"Okay, okay but I have to tell Lt. Caine first"

Sophia stands up then says:

"Fine, I'll go prepare for my new role"

She leaves and Dorothy looks after her in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9 Camera's, tv's and airplane

It was the next day, Dorothy had called Horatio Caine and she was in the park with children running around, beautiful people talking and laughing everywhere. She was sitting on a park bench in a beautiful sea blue outfit that's perfect for her then she sees Lt. Caine coming in her direction and when he gets to her, he says:

"Dorothy"

She smiles and shakes her head slightly and says:

"Good morning Lieutenant"

He sits down then asks:

"How is it going Mrs. Zbornack?"

She looks around then says:

"Things are great on my end and Rose's but there's something I have to tell you"

He takes off his glasses then asks:

"What?"

She takes a deep breath and tells him:

"My mother found out about this operation and....she wants in"

He heasitates a secound then says:

"Mrs. Zbornack...this is not a game"

She tells him:

"Don't you think I know that? look, I tried everything to get this crazy idea out of her head but, if you think Rose and I were determined to do this, my mother?, steel bars have been known to bend to her will"

He smiles then asks:

"What will she do?"

She looks arouind again then says:

"She said something about saying she has alheizmer's and I can't get a sitter"

He considers that then says:

"Might work"

He starts to get up to leave when Dorothy tells him:

"I also have something else to tell you...."

He looks at her in anticipation then she tells him"

"Several days ago, I had to go into the libary to do some work and under some loose floorboards, I found a notebook, it was full of names and the last one was Doug McKann"

He considers it then says:

"The politician" "Yes"

He looks around then asks:

"You didn't happen to copy it did you?" "No, I just read it then put it as quickly as I could back under the floorboards"

He then says:

"Good....I'll get you a camera to take some pictures of it in a few days"

She thinks on that then says:

"Okay but it'll probaly be a few days after that that I'll take the picture, I don't want to keep going in the libary and arousing suspicion"

He stands up to leave then says:

"Mrs. Zbornack, you are good at this"

She smiles and he leaves with Dorothy looking around.

* * *

At that time, in a town in somewhere in the state of Missouri in some small town, a television set is going, it shows a commercial, a woman with shiny dark hair, piercing blue eyes stands up and waves to a swelling, cheering crowd and a voice over says:

"Jane Blanco..vote her for Missouri's state senator, she's the right choice"

She just continues to wave to people as the televison screen fades.

* * *

Rose is a beautiful green dress and she starts to go out the door at her house when Blanche comes boucing in a golden pants suit and she says:

"Oh Rose! I'm glad I caught you!"

She looks at her then says:

"What is it Blanche? I'm going to work"

She smiles then says:

"I just had to tell someone, I got a good investigator this time, he was reccommened to me by Lt. Caine himself"

She is caught by Caine's name and says:

"Oh?" "Yes and he is already on this case, he is going by airplane to Missouri this morning"

She looks puzzled then asks:

"Missouri?"

Blanche tells her:

"Remember that state seal you saw last night?"

A memory comes to her and she says:

"Oh, right!"

Blanche smiles and says:

"I'm so happy! things are finally going right"

Rose smiles and says:

"I'm happy for you Blanche, I have to go, I don't want to be late"

Rose leaves and Blanche just keeps smiling and goes down to her room.


	10. Chapter 10 Sophia meets Ricardo

It was 30 to 45 minutes that same day, Dorothy and Sophia drive up to the school where Dorothy teaches, Dorothy gets out and goes around her car and gets Sophia out, helping her as if she would someone who is not able, Sophia quickly glances around, darting her eyes back and fourth then they go into the school building and into Dorothy's room, Dorthy points to where Sophia can sit down, Sophia does and a few minutes later, Dorothy sets down her purse and they hear the front door opens and in walks....Ricardo Elvaz. Dorothy looks at him, smiles and says:

"Mister Elvaz"

He smiles and says:

"Dorothy, please, Ricardo"

She smiles and says:

"Okay"

He goes over to Sophia then asks:

"Who is this?"

She gets out her grade book then says:

"This is my mother Mis... Ricardo, Sophia Potrillo"

He shakes his head to her and she acts like she barely acknowledges then he asks:

"I'm sorry Dorthy but why is...."

She intrerrupts him then says:

"My mother has alheizmer's, the senior citizen's home where she was burned down and I cannot afford a sitter so..."

He shakes his head yes at what she says:

"I understand, uh, she won't be in the way of your teaching?"

Dorothy looks at her mother then says:

"No, she's barely any trouble, she just sits there mostly"

He shakes his head then says:

"Okay, class is about to start so I'll leave, goodbye Dorothy"

He dons a imaginary hat to both women then after Sophia makes sure he leaves, Sophia hops down from her stool, then says:

"He didn't kill Coco"

Dorothy looks around then says:

"What makes you say that?" "His face"

Dorothy smiles in confusement then says:

"What does his face have to do with anything"

Sophia goes to the door then says:

"I can look at his face and can tell"

Dorothy asks:

"What about the notebook full of murdered people?"

Sophia waves it away then says:

"I'm not saying he didn't kill people, he did that but not Coco, I don't know why really but I know he didn't kill Coco"

Sophia goes to the door and looks out with Dorothy wondering.

* * *

At that time, a man sits on a plane with a folder saying 'Charles 'Coco' Blanco'. The man is tall, broad sholdered with light red/brownish hair and a a voice comes on the intercom and says:

"Please fasten your seat belts, flight 304 is now leaving for Missouri"

The man fastens his seat belt then continues to read the file.

* * *

A few hours later around noon, Sophia walks around with her bones creaking and says:

"Thank goodness, I couldn't sit on that stool any longer, my bones are tired enough"

Dorothy smiles and Sophia continues to say:

"This is boring"

Dorothy looks around then says:

"What did you expect? we couldn't do this in one day"

Sophia shakes her head and says:

"At least I got to see you teach and Dorothy...you're not much of teacher, that one guy couldn't even read"

Dorothy sighs then says:

"Ma, he just got to this country four weeks ago, give him some time, but he's doing much better now"

Sophia says:

"I guess"

Sophia walks around the class room then finally out to the double doors, looks out the window and sees the South African man and even tho the man says and does nothing, Sophia screams:

"Dorothy!"

Dorothy comes running and asks:

"What!"

Sophia points to him then asks:

"Him! who is he?"

Dorothy looks and says:

"I think his name is Malik"

Sophia looks and says:

"That's him Dorothy, that's who killed Coco"

Dorothy and Sophia just look at him and Sophia shivers.

* * *

The same man sitting on the plane, walks into a hotel room, throws his suitcase and things on the bed, looks around the room at the usual hotel room surroundings, a t.v. on the wall, dark curtains, a queen size bed with dressers on either side that hold lamps on top, a bathroom to the right and he sighs then sees the telephone then goes and dails then waits a few minutes then says:

"Mrs. Devereaux? Peter Van here...no, I just got here..."

He picks up the television remote control then says:

"I haven't started but to tell the truth, I don't know where to start"

He just causelly turns on the televison set then a commerical comes on that he at first doesn't pay any attention to:

"Honest, hard working, and dependable..."

"I'll just rest a while Mrs. Devereaux then...."

" 'Jane Blanco, your choice for Missouri's state senator..."

That captures his attention and he watches the rest of the commercial then says:

"I just got a lead Mrs. Devereaux, I'll call you back"

He hangs up the phone, turns the t.v. off and races out the door, with it flying close behind him.


	11. Chapter 11 Danger Everywhere

It was a few days later, Dorothy leads Sophia into the library with her and before shutting the door and locking it, she looks around then she locks it then goes into the library and over to where her purse lays on the table and she starts going through it like she's in a mad dash then Sophia asks:

"What are you doing?"

Dorothy gets out the little slim line lime green camera then she looks at her mother then says:

"I am glad you are here for this"

Sophia just looks puzzled then asks another question:

"What's that?"

Dorothy shakes the camera a little then says:

"I got this from Lt. Caine this morning....I'm going to take pictures of the notebook, I want you to go to the door as a lookout"

Sophia understands then goes to the door while Dorothy gets down on her knees...she feels her heart beating only a million times a million but she still manages to get up the floorboards, gets the notebooks out, takes pictures of every page, puts the floorboards in place, gets up, sits in her chair, takes a deep breath then says:

"Ma, you can come in now"

Sophia comes back in the room and asks her daughter:

"Did you get them pussycat?"

Dorothy shakes her head yes in exhaustion then says:

"Yes"

Sophia then tells her:

"Dorothy I just saw that Malik guy and I know what's wrong now"

Dorothy sits up and takes notice and says:

"What ma?"

Sophia walks closer to where her daughter sits then says:

"It's his shirt, I just saw it, it has a button missing"

Dorothy looks around then says:

"Ma, I have buttons missing on my shirts and blouses at home, it doesn't make me a killer"

Sophia stubbornly shakes her head and says:

"No Dorothy, it's not that it's missing, it's like, it's like, its been torn off tho if anybody is going to tear a button off of that shirt, that should have done the whole thing, it's dirt ugly! the pigs back in Sicily wouldn't have worn that shirt!"

Dorothy tells her:

"Ma, pigs don't wear shirts" "They wouldn't with that shirt, they would be embarrassed"

Just then they hear a violent shaking of the door and Sophia walks over to where she can just see, then she turns to Dorothy and yells:

"It's him Dorothy!"

Dorothy looks and sees the back French doors then grabs her purse and yells:

"Come on Ma! This way!"

The two women head quickly out the doors then down to Ricardo's private garage and try to hide, just then inside, Malik finally kicks down the doors and goes inside with a flamingo pink shirt with lightening black stripes and he looks around and yells:

"Where are you?" I know you are here!"

He sees the doors open and feels the breeze coming in from the outside and he runs to the doors and sees the only place the women could go to and he follows with a gun in hand.

Just then across town, Horatio walks down the hallway to his office when Calliegh stops him by saying:

"Horatio?"

He turns and says:

"Calliegh"

She goes up close to him:

"Horatio, I ran some tests on that rope we found at Charles Blanco's murder site, when you told me that Mrs. Poltrillo has joined the investigation, I got to thinking…"

He sees how she has trailed off and he asks:

"What did you find Calliegh?"

She signals for him to come into her lab, she goes to the computer and pulls up a picture of the rope and says:

"Like I have said, there is many fluids and things on it such as sand, feces and such but I also found this"

She clicks a button and up pops a picture of a hair strand and Horatio just says:

"A hair"

She turns to him and says:

"Yes, a full hair strand with a complete set of DNA on it"

He looks at her and asks her:

"Have you identified its owner?"

She clicks a few more buttons on the computer board and up comes a picture of Malik and she says:

"It belongs to this man, he is from South Africa, his name is Malik Amund, he came to this country about a year a half ago to two years"

Horatio smiles then says:

"Good job Calliegh"

She smiles but when she see Horatio leaving, she tells him:

"Horatio, this man works for Ricardo Elvaz"

Horatio understands, he leaves the room and gets his cell phone from his belt loop and says:

"This is Horatio Caine, we need every available unit at Ricardo Elvaz's residence and I mean now"

Horatio leaves the C.S.I building and heads out into the sunshine.

Just then in the great state of Missouri, a man in his mid-thirties walks into a office where a woman sits doing paperwork and she looks up and asks:

"Yes?"

He takes a breath then says:

"There's a man here asking about Charles"

She looks at him then says:

"Let him in"

He nods, then goes to the door, tells the man he can come in, the detective come in, shakes Miss. Blanco's hand then says:

"Hello, I'm Peter Van, I was hired to find Charles Blanco's family, is this him?"

He shows her a picture of Coco then she says bitterly:

"That's my brother, what's he done now?"

Peter Van closes the file and says:

"He's done nothing, I've just been sent here to locate the family"

She looks at him then says:

"He knows how to get in touch with us, why did he send you?"

Peter just hands her a card with Blanche's number on it then says:

"I suggest you call this number to find out any answers to questions you might have"

She takes the card and he turns and leaves.

Peter gets to his hotel, goes into the lobby and up to his room, he goes in without locking the door behind him and he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him so when he turns around, a hard punch hits his jaw, he falls backward beside his bed but he quickly gets up and sees his attacker, it is a man of six foot one inch, with a black hooded jacket on, silver sunglasses and a handkerchief on his face to try to conceal his features, Peter just kicks both his legs into the person's stomach causing him to yelp in pain and Peter tries to get up to run but the attacker pulls out a knife slashing Peter across the arm but Peter gathers enough strength in him and punches the man SO HARD in the jaw that a tooth falls out and just then a young maid walks by, sees what is going on and screams! Peter looks at her and the attacker just turns and jumps out a open window, Peter watches him jump down then Peter runs to the window and watches him run away like a frightened school child.


	12. Chapter 12 Arrest and Suspicion

Blanche was angry, surprized and hurt and a handful of other mixed feelings and she knew of only one place to go...to her girls, her friends, Dorothy, Dorothy's sarcastic but wise mother and even Rose. She was going to Ricardo Elvaz's estate, she parked her car and saw Rose in a classic white pants suit with Ricardo walking around and a smile comes to her face so she turns off the car and she gets out, sees Rose and yells out:

"Rose!"

Rose and Ricardo see her and Rose smiles then says:

"That's my roommate Blanche"

Blanche walks over and Rose says:

"Hi Blanche, what's going on?"

Blanche hugs her then begins to say:

"Well, I just got a..."

Before she can say another word, a shot rings out and everybody turns and sees Dorothy and Sophia running as fast as they can to Ricardo's hanger but then a few minutes behind them is Malik with a smoking gun and Blanche screams:

"Dorothy! Sophia!"

Blanche runs past Rose and Ricardo down to where they all are running to and Rose and Ricardo look at each other and go down there also. Dorothy and Sophia run in the enormous room, Dorothy quickly scans the area then points to a small darkened area in the back behind the office room and they run to it, a few minutes later, Malik comes running in, with sweat pouring down his face and he screams:

"Come out! I know you are in here!"

He shoots his gun. In the shadows where they are hidden, Sophia nudges Dorothy, picks up a stray bolt from the floor and throws it to the upstairs and makes a small bang, Makil shoots half hazeredly to the stairs and walks closer to it...Blanche suddlenly shows up behind Malik, Dorothy sees her and screams:

"Blanche!"

Malik turns around and faces Blanche and Dorothy comes out and yells:

"Blanche! he killed Coco!"

Blanche's eyes turn dark instantly and red blood rises to her face and she coldly says:

"You killed my friend?"

She walks in around Malik then screams out:

"You killed Coco!?"

He just slaps her and she falls out toward the plane and points the gun at her to shoot her but then the sirens come, the Miami-Dade police cars screech their tires to a stop and out comes Horatio and he yells out at the top of his voice:

"Miami Police! drop the gun and raise your hands!!"

Dorothy, Sophia and Blanche all breathe a sigh of relief but Malik only looks disgusted but slowly puts the gun on the ground. Rose and Ricardo get there, look at each other but Blanche gets up and all four girls go to hug each other.

* * *

A little while later, Malik is shoved into a seat by a police officer and Horatio says:

"Start talking Malik"

He snorts then says:

"I have nothing to say"

Horatio then tells him:

"We know you killed Charles Blanco" "Who?"

Malik asks:

"Coco"

Malik shifts his eyes then says:

"I didn't kill nobody"

Just then Calliegh comes in, sits down and slaps a folder in front of him:

"We have proof"

She opens the folder and first there is the button off of his shirt in a zip lock bag and she says:

"First of all, your button off your shirt, it has Charles Blanco's DNA on it"

Horatio makes a side commet:

"And it obviously comes from that shirt"

Eric Delko just then steps out of the corner and says:

"Too bad we can't arrest for bad taste"

Malik shrugs his shoulders then says:

"Me girlfriend gets me that shirt, I love it"

Calleigh, Horatio and Eric all look at each other then Calliegh continues to tell him:

"This rope..."

Malik shrugs his shoulders then says:

"So what? rope? ropes are all over"

Horatio smiles then says:

"But this one is special, it came off a beach"

Calleigh says:

"And it contains Charles Blanco's blood and it also containted something else, a hair strand that has your DNA"

Malik remembers that day when he killed Charles, he had the rope in hand but his head started itching and with the rope in his hand, he started scratching his head, a strand of hair must have flown off on the rope. He sighs and Calliegh says:

"I forgot to tell you, you have dandruff"

She closes the file then Horatio says:

"Why did you kill him Malik? did Ricardo Elvaz have you do it?"

He sighs and says:

"Mister Elvaz had nothing to do with this, I do it....I kill him because he is something unnatural, a freak...something you call gay, he is open, anybody can tell..he hurt children...I wasn't sure but I finally recongnized that old lady and knew she might remember me"

Eric says:

"She finally did, she told us she remembers you now lurking around"

Malik continues:

"I follow Blanco to beach with tire iron, bash his head in like a melon from my country but did not want to touch body so I find rope on beach to drag him...my head got itchy and I used rope to help stop itch"

Calliegh simply says:

"That was your mistake"

Horatio asks him again:

"Malik, are you saying Ricardo Elvaz is not involved?"

He looks at Horatio then says:

"Mister Elvaz is good man, he helped me in this country when I first came, gave me an edacation helped me get green card and gave me a job"

Horatio asks:

"Then nobody hired you?"

He looks at Horatio, Calliegh then Eric and says:

"I say again, I killed him on my own"

Horatio then tells the policeman:

"Take him"

The policeman takes him out of the room and Eric says:

"At least we got a killer off the street"

Horatio faintly smiles then says:

"Yes but Ricardo Elvaz gets away again"

Calliegh looks at Eric sadly but they know life goes on.

* * *

Back in Missouri, Paul sits at a table being taken care of by a local E.M. T.,

His arm is being wrapped up in a heavy bandage, then a man in a three piece tan suit comes over to him and says:

"You sure you don't want to go to a hospital?"

Paul looks at him and says:

"Nah, she's taken care of it"

He smiles at the E.M. T. lady and she smiles back at him then leaves and the officer tells Peter:

"My name is Lt. Nelson, this is Elizabeth Wilson…"

Peter looks at them both but then the man named Nelson raises up his hand and says:

"I know it rhymes….

The woman looks around and smiles and Lt. Nelson asks:

"What were you doing here and who are you?"

Peter puts out his hand and they shake then he says:

"I'm Peter Van, I'm a private investigator hired by a Blanch Deveraux in Miami to find the family of a deceased worker of hers"

He writes down the information in a small notebook of his then says:

"Any idea what happened here?"

Peter shakes his head then says:

"No idea"

Nelson looks around then says:

"Could have been a robbery"

Just then Elizabeth speaks up and says:

"Doubt it, whoever that was came right for Peter but we got DNA, that tooth you knocked out was a whole tooth with roots still attached"

Nelson whistles then says:

"That must have been some punch"

Peter smiles and says:

"I was the college boxing champion, when I graduated from the police academy, I already looked like a ten year veteran"

Nelson then says:

"Anybody knew you were here?"

Peter shrugs his shoulders then says:

"The woman who hired me, the family I was investigating, nobody else"

Nelson looks at Elizabeth then says:

"Sounds like maybe you got too close to something"

Peter says:

"Maybe"

Nelson asks him:

"Any idea who did this?"

Peter looks around then says:

"No idea"

A thought comes to Peter's mind but he keeps quiet.

Blanche, Rose, Dorothy and Sophia all come into the living room clearly exhausted and they each collapse in the living room chairs and the couch. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Blanche leans over to Dorothy and asks:

"You mean after all this time you girls have been 'undercover'?"

Dorothy looks around the room and points to each woman and says:

"Yes, ma, myself and Rose"

Blanche looks around and asks:

"All this time?"

Sophia then explains:

"Not me, those two have been from the start but I just got in, I guess you could say I busted the case"

Dorothy looks at Rose then says:

"We won't be able to live with her now"

Blanche continues to say:

"I just can't believe ya'll didn't include me in this"

Dorothy leans over and takes her hand and says:

"Honey, you would have wanted to get together the 6th Calvary and go busting in Ricardo Elvaz's place"

Rose and Sophia snicker and Dorothy says:

"At least it is all over"

Rose stands up and says:

"Not for me"

Everybody looks at her and she explains:

"I just can't break up with him after that, he'll get suspicious…we know he killed those other people, Dorothy saw the books, I just can't take the chance, I don't know what to do"

Rose gets up and goes to her room and Blanche goes to hers and Sophia and Dorothy look at each other.


	13. Chapter 13 Cheesecake and visitors

It was later that night, Dorothy is in her nightgown, a simple white one with light blue pinstripes and she comes in the kitchen and she sees her friends Blanche and Rose sitting around the round kitchen table with plates at their seats and a plate sitting at Dorothy's place and Blanche says:

"Oh good Dorothy, where did you go earlier?"

She tells them:

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk, came back, tried to sleep again, and I still can't"

Blanche tells her:

"Well, maybe this will help you, when you were gone earlier, Rose went out and bought a cheesecake"

Dorothy looks at Rose and asks:

"What kind?"

Rose says:

"Lemon"

Dorothy quickly says:

"Slice it"

Everybody smiles in anticipation and Blanche gets up to get the slicer and forks, she sits down, gives everybody a piece, Dorothy takes the first bite and says:

"Oh God, this is good"

Rose smiles then Dorothy asks Blanche:

"How's your cheek Blanche?"

Blanche touches it slightly then says:

"It's a slight pain but...I won't be able to have a date for a week"

She pouts after she says that, Dorothy drops her fork on her plate then says:

"You just were part in solving a murder and all you are worried about is your cheek?"

Blanche defends herself:

"Well, Coco knew how important my looks were to me"

Rose and Dorothy look at each other then Rose asks Blanche:

"Oh, Blanche, why did you come to Ricardo's today? you never did tell us"

Blanche takes a bite of her cheesecake then puts the fork down then says:

"Oh, I almost forgot, that detective I hired found Coco's family in Missouri"

Dorothy says:

"That's great Blanche!"

Blanche shrugs her shoulders and says:

"Yes, it is but I was hating having to tell her that her brother is dead"

Rose and Dorothy look at each other and Blanche continue to tell them:

"They had no idea, they haven't talked to Coco in 2-3 years"

Dorothy exclaims:

"What?"

Blanche shakes her head then says:

"Yes, it was just a miricle that we found those initals on that piece of paper, seems it was a old letter she sent him"

Rose and Dorothy look at each other then Rose asks:

"Why was it on a state seal letterhead?"

Blanche takes another bite then says:

"Apprantly, she's works for the goverment somehow and is running for state senate"

Dorothy asks:

"Did she say why they haven't talked?"

Blanche tells them with her face suddlenly mad and she says:

"No but I have a feeling it was because he is gay"

Dorothy shakes her head then says:

"I hate to say it, you're proably right"

Rose asks her:

"Did they say when they are coming?"

Blanche thinks on that then says:

"No, not really but I did give them my address so I assume sometime soon tho I tell you, I'm not anxious for them to come, I feel like strangling them"

She takes a bite of the cheesecake as does Rose and Dorothy in silent. After a few minutes, the doorbell rings and Rose asks:

"Who could that be?"

The girls get up from the table and go out to see Sophia opening the door and a woman about 60 stands there and also a woman in her 40's. The younger woman says:

"I'm Jane Blanco, a woman named Blanche Deveraux talked to me earlier"

Blanche puts her hands on her hips then says:

"That's me"

Jane looks timidly around then says:

"This is my mother Elizabeth Blanco"

Dorothy goes and extends her hand then says:

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

Blanche says with a tip of venom in her voice:

"I'm not so sure I am, I am sorry for Coco's death, extreamly sorry but how could you abandon him? it took weeks to find you!"

Dorothy turns around and says:

"Blanche..."

Jane says:

"No, it's okay, but we didn't abandon Charles, he left us"

Blanche looks around the room and says:

"What?"

Jane shakes her head then says:

"You see, I decided to run for state senate a few years ago and well, having a gay brother who's so, so open...well, it was bad for my campain"

The mother dabs her eyes then says:

"And my husband didn't make it easy, he was ashamed, embarressed so I guess Charles...Coco decided to leave"

Dorothy says:

"Having a homosexual brother in politics is not going to ruin your career"

Jane speaks up:

"It will in a state like Missouri"

Just then a male voice speaks up and says:

"I'm afraid she's right"

In walks a man in his mid 40's in a black three piece suit with thinning black hair and Jane says:

"This is my husband, Kenneth Lee"

The girls shake thier heads and he continues to say:

"Missouri is still a state of great consertive values, I'm sorry to say, I have it that Coco is dead but with the circumstances as it was, he decided to leave."

THe girls look at each other.

* * *

At that same time back at C.S. I headquarters, Malik is placed in the same chair again and Horatio Caine and Eric Delko stand around and Horatio asks:

"Okay Malik, I'm going to ask you again, who are you working for?"

He looks around in aggravation then says:

"I told you before, I work for no one, I killed that man on my own"

Eric tells him:

"Wrong dummy, we have proof"

Malik looks astounded then says:

"You have none"

Eric slaps down a folder and opens it and says:

"This is your phone records for the past month, month and a half....look at these numbers highlighted in blue, you were burning up the phone from Miami to Missouri just weeks and days before Charles Blanco's murder"

He looks at the numbers then says:

"So, a lot people live in Missouri, it's a free country, I call who I want"

Horatio says:

"That's true but..."

Just then in walks Peter Van and Horatio says:

"This is Peter Van, a woman named Blanche Deveraux hired him to find Charles Blanco's family in guess where? Missouri"

Peter hands Eric his manila folder then Eric says:

"This is a phone list of somebody in Missouri who just happens to have the same phone number you called, same time, everything...you wanna tell us how it is just a coincedence?"

Malik gulps then says:

"How did you figure out?"

This time Peter speaks up:

"Like I said, I was investigating while I was there, somebody decided I needed this..."

He shows them the banaged arm then he continues:

"I had my suspicions who did it, something didn't set right with one person I met in that whole time so I did some investigating on my own, I came back to Miami to get with my connections and what do I find out? you! you are connected straight to that person"

Eric looks straight at Malik and asks:

"Do you want to tell us where he is?"

Malik licks his lips then says:

"I haven't talked to the man in weeks, I have no idea"

Peter then says:

"I do"

They all look at him then quickly leave the room with Mallik looking after him.

* * *

Back at Blanche's house, the mother of Coco asks:

"Can you take me to his grave tommorow?"

Blanche shakes her head then says:

"I guess..."

Kenneth walks over to Rose then says:

"Could I have some water please? I have to take some pain medicine, I recently loss my tooth in a horrific accident and my mouth is just throbbing"

Rose turns to go to the kitchen and says:

"Of coarse come on"

They go to the kichen and the mother of Coco says:

"I would like to take Charles back to Missouri to be buried there, you might have to sign some papers"

Blanche looks at Dorothy then says:

"Yes and knowing Miami, you have to sign dozen's of papers"

Everybody faintly and Rose and Kenneth come in then they hear at the door:

"Miami-Dade police! Kenneth Lee, we know you are in there! come out with your hands up!"

Everybody looks in shock but Kenneth grabs Blanche who is closet to him and sticks a gun in her ribs.


	14. Chapter 14 It's not the end

Blanche's eyes go huge and round in shock as she realizes what is on her body, Sophia opens the door then steps back quickly and they all see Peter, Horatio, Eric, Tim Speedle and other officers pointing their guns straight at Kenneth Lee who is holding Blanche at gunpoint.

Horaito tells him:

"Drop the gun, Kenneth, it's over, let her go" "No…"

Just then, Jane turns around with her mother and she asks:

"Kenneth, did you kill Charles?"

He looks at everyone with sweat coming out of his pores then he says:

"Yes, I did"

She clasps her mouth in horror and he mother cries in pain and he says:

"I did it for you Jane"

She looks at him and screams:

"What?!"

He tells her:

"He was going to ruin everything with his _gay_ ways, yes, he left but somebody could still dig him up and get him to come back to Missouri and ruin everything we worked for, it's so close to election time….I, I found out where Charles was and I found this Malik guy and he gladly did it"

Jane screams:

"You monster!"

Jane turns to her mother to cry on her shoulder and Kenneth just digs the gun in deeper in Blanche's ribs and she tells Dorothy in a meek voice:

"D-Dorothy, tell my, my babies, I…"

Right at that moment, a glass vase hits Kenneth in the head and he falls to the ground, everybody looks and sees Rose holding the bottom part of the vase and she smiles and shrugs her shoulders in triumphant and Dorothy yells:

"Rose!"

The police officers put their guns back in their holsters and Horatio says:

"Good work ma'm"

Dorothy tells Rose:

"Rose, I don't know if that was brave or stupid"

Rose says:

"Maybe I'm just brave enough to be stupid"

Dorothy looks around and Horatio tells Speed:

"Cuff him and get him out of here"

Kenneth groans awake, Tim pulls him up and handcuffs him, Dorothy, Sophia and Rose gather around Blanche to hug her then Horaito Caine tells Dorothy:

"Mrs. Zbornack?"

She turns to him and says:

"Yes?"

He says:

"Thank you for the pictures, the D.A. is looking at them right now"

She smiles and says:

"You're welcome"

He turns and leaves then Rose asks:

"What pictures Dorothy?"

Dorothy looks at her mother then says:

"Before Malik started his rampage, I had got the pictures I needed of the books and I took them down to the C.S.I. headquarters, that's where I was earlier"

Rose says:

"Oh, thank you Dorothy!"

They all give each other another hug then Dorothy says:

"It will most likely be in the papers in the morning of Ricardo's arrest and I think he will understand a all-American girl like you breaking up with a criminal"

She smiles and then they notice Blanche falling to the couch and crying, Dorothy, Rose and Sophia all look at each other then Dorothy sits next to Blanche and asks:

"What is it honey?"

Blanche wipes a tear away then says:

"He's dead, he's really dead"

Rose says:

"Honey…"

Blanche interrupts her by saying:

"I didn't tell you girls everything…Coco was like a son to me…."

She laughs a little, thinks of something then says:

"The first week after George and I hired him, I was in the bathroom doing a cucumber facial mask, Coco came by, looked at everything then me and…he sat down and told me 'You know, they say leave these things on for 30 minutes, that's wrong, do it for a hour, you'll look fantastic!' then he leaned back in the chair, put some cucumbers on his eyes and that was that! We did it every week from then on…until he died"

Dorothy pats Blanche's hand and Rose just puts her head on Blanche's shoulder and Sophia remembers in her mind, all of the girls sitting out on the patio and Sophia telling them, 'The Fancy man and I are going to the track'.

The End

(It's the end of this story)


End file.
